


Traffic

by orphan_account



Series: changkyun and logan [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Occupation, Smut, lol that's not what it's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm just gonna start dumping my oc/changkyun now hah.now this is the adventures of a horny changkyun and a very unimpressed logan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if my girlfriend ever finds this i'm ruined lmao

Logan was sitting quietly on the couch, watching Law & Order: SVU when Changkyun swung the front door open. He smiled kindly as he skipped into the room, closing the door behind him.

Logan smiled, happy to see his boyfriend home a little early. He beckoned for Changkyun to join on the couch. Changkyun hummed, drifting over to where Logan sat, but not before locking the door as tossing his key into the key bowl.

Logan cuddled against Changkyun when he sat next to him. He rubbed his head against the elder's shoulder, quietly asking.

"How was your day, honey?"

Changkyun nuzzled his cheek into the top of Logan's head, his dusty highlighted hair brushing against the idol's cheek.

"Long, tiring, the comeback's still far off, but this work load seems like a lot. No too much to handle though" Changkyun speaks casually, not rehearsing what he's saying in his head or any of his other awkward social habits.

He tilts his head, pressing a kiss to the top of Logan's head. He set a few kisses there before settling his cheek back down onto Logan's head. Logan's hair smells like vanilla and flowers. He smells nice and calm, clean and aesthetic. Changkyun smiles as he continues to watch the episode of SVU currently playing on the tv.

His boyfriend is such a nerd for cop shows, it's cute.

"How was yours?" Changkyun asks after a long content silence.

"Okay, did more work online, went out for lunch on campus. I'm happy you're home, more cuddles now~"

Logan genuinely smiled, a slight, sunshine kind of smile. He nuzzled into Changkyun more, wanting nothing but the boy to wrap his arms around him.

"Y'know we could..." Changkyun begins to kiss Logan's scalp again, moving lower to his temples and cheeks "...Do more than cuddling..."

Logan chuckled a bit, this silly kid. Logan's not in much of a mood to submit. He's more in the mood for telling Changkyun to run off to the bedroom and fuck himself on a toy while he continues to watch SVU. He'd be more interested in cuddling the boy when he wasn't so damn horny.

Changkyun begins to press light kisses to Logan's jawline.

"No, babe please don't. Go to the room and use something on yourself and come back when you're not so desperate. I just wanna stay here and watch Law and Order"

Changkyun pouts, kissing dangerously close to Logan's neck but not even eliciting a glare from the younger. Logan staying completely unaffected by Changkyun's games.

"But I want you~"

"And you can have me once you've gotten off yourself, you dweeb" Logan playfully pushes his away.

Despite Logan's best efforts, Changkyun returns to his side, kissing where he's left off. His tongue begins to slide against the cool skin, wet with his saliva, he sucks on the pale completion. The sucking sound of his mouth can begin to be heard thought the room, yet still unphasing Logan.

"But I wanna get off with you, honey, please?" Changkyun pouts again.

Logan rolls his eyes, weighing the options. He's already stretched, there's lube in the coffee table drawer, Changkyun won't hold back. So, yeah, he'll go along with it. He's always had a thing for pre-occ anyway.

"Fine, but make it quick, and I'm not moving" Logan says grudgingly. "And I'm sure as hell not turning this show off, so be quiet and stay out of my sight path"

Changkyun smirks against his boyfriend's neck. He will most certainly be quick, wanting to make this as hesitant for Logan.

"Thank you, Logie, I'll be quick, don't worry"

Logan keeps his view strictly on the screen in front of him. Though through the corner of his vision, he can see Changkyun palming himself through his jeans, licking and sucking at Logan's jawline.

Changkyun makes one last loud suck before leaning over to the coffee table to pull out a drawer, collecting a bottle from inside. He sets it down beside him. He slides his jeans down just enough to pull his briefs past his hard length. He perpetually kisses all over Logan's left side, shoulder, jawline, neck, temple, anywhere his lips can reach.

While planting these kisses, he jerks himself to full hardness. He shifts closer to Logan, slipping his hands in the student's sweatpants, pulling them and his underwear down past his ass.

Changkyun retrieves the bottle again, preparing to coat his fingers in the substance. Logan stops him, moving his hands apart.

"I... had some... alone time earlier today... I'm good"

Changkyun bites his lip hard, watching Logan's profile closely as he boy just continues to watch the crime drama ahead.

"Ahh fuc-" Changkyun begins before a finger is pressed against his lips.

"What did I say about being quiet?"

Changkyun just nods, looking back over at the bottle next to him and picking it up once more. He releases the gel onto his hands, stroking himself and effectively coating his straining length. He shimmies closer to Logan, spreading the boy's legs apart as he settles himself in between them. He sets his head down on Logan's shoulder, taking in the scent of the boy's body wash and cologne as he leans out of Logan's view.

Changkyun lines himself up with Logan's entrance, not asking for a 'go ahead' because, well Logan's already stretched and doesn't seem in the mood for dialogue. Changkyun knows he'll say something if it's really too much at first.

Changkyun exhales as he carefully slides into Logan, bottoming out with not a single sound from the younger. It's not like the younger just has a 'sexuality on, sexuality off' switch, but he can at least physically lower his attraction on que.

With a few muted grunts, Changkyun starts to thrust into Logan. First hesitant and slow, unable to know what feels good for the younger from his lack of noise. But he then realizes, Logan doesn't care about his own pleasure, only about Changkyun getting off quickly. So he begins to speed up his pace. Hips eventually rocking hard and fast into Logan.

Logan keeps his vision directed straight at the tv ahead of him. He doesn't even feel a bit aroused, just trying to help out with Changkyun's situation so they can cuddle. He continues to watch the program. Missing small bits of dialogue when Changkyun grunts and hums against his ear. But it's fine, he's already seen this episode a thousand times.

Changkyun's thrusts become desperate now, chasing down his orgasm at a rushed pace. He bucks his hips faster and faster into his boyfriend. One arm slung over Logan's shoulder while the other is pressed against the inside of Logan's knee, spreading him further apart.

Changkyun's breathing begins to quicken and the tight feeling in his stomach threatens to release. He fucks into Logan hard, a few last times. The boy in front of him slightly jumping up with every thrust. Changkyun clenches his hand into a fist as his toes curl and he cums rough inside Logan.

He pulls out quickly, knowing Logan wouldn't want him in there any longer than he needed to be. He reaches behind him for the tissue box after removing himself from the Canadian's body. He cleans up the cum currently spilling out of Logan's ass. He looks over at Logan to see that he is still contently watching the tv.

Changkyun rolls his eyes, cleaning himself up before tossing the soiled tissues into waste basket beside the coffee table. He pulls his underwear and pants back up before he turns back to see that Logan has done the same.

"Can we cuddle now?" He asks with a 'half-smile-half-smirk'.

"Yes, you nerd" Logan laughs reaching his arms out for the older boy to join him. "Now c'mere"

Changkyun smiles, leaning into Logan's body. He rests his head on Logan's shoulder while Logan rocks his cheek onto the top of Changkyun's head.

No words are exchanged between the two. Changkyun just wrapped his limbs around Logan's taller form. Logan slings an arm around Changkyun's small yet broad shoulders.

Before you know it, the slight sounds of Changkyun's snores can be heard in the still room. Logan looks down at the sleeping boy, pitying his short attention span. He raises the remote to the tv, shutting the device down as he slowly closes his eyes, falling into a calm, silent nap. Ears filled with the hushed sounds of his boyfriend's breathing and the far off ring of city traffic.


End file.
